Blazons
by drakien
Summary: Help comes from the most unexpected places.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a grad student…I have no money. I suppose you could sue for control of my student loans if you really wanted to. Hehehee

Timeline: Aside from the prologue, this story begins essentially right after Dumbledore's funeral.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

PROLOGUE

"If we do nothing, the school falls," someone said sharply.

In a small clearing deep within the Forbidden Forest, four disparate creatures were gathered.

"Then we must intervene. Our duty is to the school," another said.

"What shall be done about the Boy?" the third asked.

"He will need to be closely watched…he is brave to the point of foolishness. Garron, I believe he will be your responsibility."

Garron sighed. "It may well be. Not even at Hogwarts and Sorted, and the boy is more a Gryffindor than Godric himself at times." He paused. "He will need _her_ to watch over him."

A loud protest immediately arose from the other three. He cut through it with his booming voice.

"This is not a point of discussion. We have all foreseen it! This is the only way. With the Evil he will face, he needs her at his side."

"Your twisssted reasssoning sickensss me! You jussst want her all to yourssself!"

"Enough, Sarmad. You know we must all make sacrifices in the years ahead."

"Easssy for you, lion. While ssshe is guarding your _Chosssen One_, my children are doomed to walk in Darknesss!"

A clear feminine voice cut through their argument. "Then we must all do what we must to make sure that there is still a place for them to travel in the light when the time comes. It pains me, Sarmad, but Garron is right…it is what must be done."

"And she will not be far," another soft voice added. "Despite her House, we will all watch over her until the time is right."

There was a tense silence, but Sarmad finally, if grudgingly, acquiesced. All four were quiet as they went their separate ways.

**Seven Years Later**

Once more the clearing held the four animals.

"The time has come," Reya said. The other three nodded.

"Go now amongst the students and find your chosen. We will meet back here at sunset."

**A/N:** I know this doesn't make too much sense yet, but stay with me. And I have to say it…I can't help myself…YAY ME for my VERY FIRST multi-chapter HP fic!!! There are 14 chapters total and it's all written; I'm planning to post every other day, because I love all of you! If you love me too, leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned to the castle with the other students after Dumbledore's funeral. All three were silent, sobered by the day's events.

As they walked, a strange sound from an unused corridor drew Hermione's attention. Her eyes traced the source of the noise…and for a brief second she swore she saw the glimmer of scales. She frowned, certain she'd just seen something important. Something she should remember. Her eyes widened.

"But that's impossible," she whispered, half to herself.

Noticing that she had stopped, Ron and Harry turned back to her. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Not exactly, Ron," she murmured distractedly. "You two go on to the dorms. I have to…er…stop by the library."

Without waiting for their answer, she hurried off down the hall, leaving two very confused young men in her wake.

"Harry?" Ron was clearly puzzled.

"Yeah Ron?"

"I know we don't spend much time there, but isn't the library in the other direction?"

* * *

Following the occasional glimpses of green she caught, Hermione was drawn further and further into an unfamiliar section of the castle. Finally, she rounded the corner and came face to face with a giant serpent.

Something triggered a memory of long ago.

"Sarmad?" she whispered.

"Greetingsss, my little manasssa. It hass been a long time."

Elated, she dropped to her knees in front of him, allowing him to coil around her in a serpentine embrace. Sarmad moved around her until his body was situated around her waist. His head rested on her shoulder.

"Sarmad, this is incredible! Where on Earth have you been all this time? Are the others with you?"

"Come with me, child," the snake instructed, neatly avoiding her questions. "There isss work to be done."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the Forbidden Foressst. There isss sssomeone there you mussst meet," Sarmad replied. "We will collect him and meet with the othersss. Hogwartsss isss in danger, and it isss time to act."

She nodded. Memories were returning to her, as though they'd been hidden behind a curtain for years. Though some of the finer details were still hazy, she knew with absolute certainty that she could trust Sarmad with her life.

A brief encounter with a startled first-year made her think absently about the picture she must present. Her lips curled upward in a small smile.

* * *

Following her odd companion's direction, Hermione left the castle and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

"Sarmad," she asked the snake draped across her shoulders. "I don't mean to sound impertinent, but are you certain this is the right way?"

"Ssso distrusssting, child. I would not bring you to harm."

"Of course not," she said.

"Thisss way," he instructed, directing her to an opening in the trees.

She trudged through, wondering where Sarmad was taking her. Stepping into the small clearing, Hermione froze. For there, seated on the forest floor, was the man wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N:** Muahahhaaa. Well, hopefully things are starting to become clearer. Thanks to all who left reviews; they are always adored and appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. You should see my bank account...tres sad. sigh

* * *

**Chapter 02**

Hermione's wand was out and pointed before she consciously took stock of everything. Snape didn't move. From the murderous look in his eyes, however, it wasn't for lack of trying.

Sarmad extended his coils to wrap around her wand hand and tug it down. She allowed it, but with obvious reluctance. She looked closer at the man in front of her. He looked awful. But then considering he'd been on the run, what did she expect?

He was dirty, and his normally immaculate clothing was torn and disheveled. Through the tears in his robes, she could see the angry gashes from the Hippogriff attack the night he escaped. The dark circles under his eyes told her just how little sleep he'd been getting, if he'd slept at all since then. His hair, while not normally well-kept, was an absolute disaster as well. But it was the look of complete despair in the depths of his eyes that was the most painful to see, despite his attempt to hide it behind a sneer.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor know-it-all," he drawled. "Come to finish me off without the rest of your Unholy Trinity?" He paused, eyeing Sarmad. "Though despite everything that's happened, I must admit I'm surprised that I was betrayed by the Blazon of my own House."

Without thinking, Hermione jumped to Sarmad's defense.

"Sarmad didn't betray you! He brought me, and presumably you, here for a reason."

"The child speaksss the truth, Severusss. Would the friend of your childhood betray you?"

Snape had seemed taken aback at Hermione's outburst, but he paled, eyes wide, when the snake spoke.

"Sarmad," he whispered. His brow creased, as if trying to pull forth a hazy memory. "You were the tapestry in my room, when I was a child. You talked to me!"

Sarmad slid from his position on Hermione's shoulders to wrap around the still-immobile Snape.

"Yesss, boy, I wasss there to watch over you, jussst as I watched over thisss one when she wasss a child."

Snape blinked rapidly, finding himself forced to reevaluate Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger?" he asked the snake, incredulous. "But she's a _Gryffindor_!"

"In name, boy, and in name only...though ssshe knew it not, her heart has alwaysss been with Ssslytherin. Now eventsss larger than usss all are at hand, and you are both needed by your True Houssse".

Hermione had been looking him over while Sarmad spoke, seeming to accept the Blazon's statement without question.

"I mean no offense, Professor, but you look ruddy awful."

He sneered. "I apologize, Miss Granger, if you find my appearance more displeasing than usual. I tried so hard to maintain the appropriate Hogwarts dress code while running for my _life_."

She stifled a laugh when Sarmad's tail moved up and whacked Snape in the head.

"You will ssspeak to the little manasssa with ressspect, boy!"

Snape looked like he didn't know whether to laugh outright or explode.

"Manasa? Serpent Queen? Surely, you're joking."

Hermione looked at Sarmad, her head cocked to the side. "Is that what 'manasa' means, Sarmad? You never would tell me when I was a child."

"Indeed," he replied. "I have waited ssseven long yearsss for you to come back to usss, girl. It wasss not possible at firssst, for the Boy needed you."

"Harry," she stated, understanding. Snape made a derisive noise, and her attention turned back to him.

She pulled out her wand again, noticing that Snape stiffened.

"Please, Sir," she said softly, approaching him slowly. "I only want to help."

He looked at her searchingly for a long minute. She met his eyes without hesitation, letting him see the sincerity of her words.

Finally, he nodded sharply and closed his eyes. "Get on with it," he growled.

Hermione assessed him again. It was a good thing she had an extensive repertoire of spells for fixing both clothing and injuries…spending six years with her rough-and-tumble friends ensured that. Minutes ticked by as she cleansed and healed the cuts and scrapes covering his body, repaired and cleaned his clothing, and fixed the mess that was his hair. Her medical scan, learned at Madame Pomfrey's side during her internship last term, revealed cracked ribs, exhaustion, and malnutrition. A few stress-relief charms relaxed some of the lines on his face, but not all of them. After speeding along the healing of his ribs, she reached into the pockets of her robes for the small pouch of vials she kept stored there. A Pepper-Up potion, along with a restorative draught would do much for him.

She addressed Snape warily. "Can we both agree that we won't hex each another or run off if Sarmad lets you up? I have no intention of dragging you off to the Aurors just yet, and I'd like you to take these; you can't do that stuck to the ground. Besides, it can't be all that comfortable, and I think whatever the Blazons have to tell us is more important than our rivalries at the moment."

He grudgingly nodded.

"Sarmad, would you please release him?" she asked.

The air around Snape shimmered slightly. He sat still for a moment, but then cautiously stood. Hermione handed him the two vials, and he examined them carefully before downing their contents.

After steam stopped coming out of his ears, Hermione could see that the potions had produced the desired effect.

"You look much better, Sir," she said. He merely grunted.

"Come, my children; we mussst go join the othersss," Sarmad said impatiently.

"Others?" she asked.

"The other Blazonsss have found their chosssen asss well."

Hermione looked at Snape. "Is Draco…"

Sarmad answered for him. "The young dragon acompaniesss the fire-haired girl. All will be well."

"Ginny," Hermione mused. "Yes, she'll be able to handle him, won't she?" She addressed Snape. "We have to join the others, to find out what this is all about. However, Sir, if I may suggest…it might be safer if you didn't reveal your presence until we know who we're facing. You're not exactly popular in most circles at the moment."

"That statement would assume I'm popular in any circle at all, Miss Granger," he spat bitterly. "Murderers usually are not held in high regard. However, though it distresses me to no end, I find myself in agreement with you." He raised his wand, noting that she didn't flinch, and quickly cast a disillusionment spell on himself.

"I'll be certain to mark the day on my calendar," she said flippantly as she allowed Sarmad to resume his original place around her torso.

Snape blinked. Was Hermione Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor and royal pain in the arse, _teasing_ him? The chuckle from the bloody snake certainly suggested she was.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't tell you how happy it makes me to finally be posting this story. I've probably been putzing with it for at least a year, trying to get it just as I wanted it. Thanks so much for the reviews; I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far! Remember to feed the author, as my inbox looks so lonely without all of your beautiful comments! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 03**

From his perch across Hermione's shoulders, Sarmad directed them to the meeting place, sliding to the ground when they reached their destination. As they stepped into the clearing, Hermione was somewhat surprised at the sight greeting her. Five people appeared to be stuck in place, much as Snape had been, though they were standing instead of sitting. Harry stood next to Luna Lovegood, and they were guarded by a large male lion. Ron stood with Megan Rothschild, the young Muggle Studies professor; a badger sat at their feet. Only Ginny appeared to be alone, with a golden eagle perching on the stump beside her. Hermione guessed that Draco was nearby, disillusioned like his Head of House.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron shouted as she approached. "I thought you went to the library…do you know what's going on? We followed some weird talking animals up here, and now we can't move. Can you get us free?"

All three of the animals in the clearing turned to see her approach. Snape was close enough that he heard her delighted gasp when she finally got a good look at them. She broke out into a radiant smile.

"Garron! Reya! Hazel! You're all here!" she laughed as she ran to them, and was soon buried in a tangle of fur, claws, and feathers. Having greeted her no less affectionately (though in private), Sarmad remained near Severus.

All of the people on the hilltop were looking at Hermione like she'd grown a second head.

"How come you can move?" asked Ron indignantly.

"Indeed! I don't suppose you'd like to explain this, Miss Granger?" asked a very put-out Megan Rothschild.

"I apologize, Professor," Hermione said with a blush as she stood and straightened her robes. "But I think the ones who brought us here would be more qualified."

"Well said, child," Hazel murmured. Raising her voice, she addressed the group. "Let us start at the beginning, shall we?"

"We are the Blazons of Hogwarts," Reya stated as she resumed her perch near Ginny. "At one time, we were each familiars of the Founders. After their death, they left us as guardians of the school. It is our duty to ensure the safety of Hogwarts and its students."

"Usually, very few members of even our own Houses ever see us as anything more than an image on the House banners; each new Headmaster is made aware of our existence, but interactions are few and far between," Hazel continued.

"But what about Hermione?" Ginny asked, eying her friend curiously. "How does she know all of you?"

Garron butted her shoulder affectionately as she blushed. "From the day she was born, this one has been special. We all spent time with her when she was a young cub."

At the puzzled looks, Hermione tried to explain. "They would come and play with me when I was little, before I knew I was a witch. Nobody could see them but me, and my parents just thought they were my 'imaginary friends'. Once I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't see them anymore."

Sarmad had approached her from behind, and now coiled himself around her, causing Reya to ruffle her feathers in annoyance. Harry shuddered at the sight of the snake twining around his friend.

"Sssurely, child, it did not fail to essscape your notice that your playmatesss were the ssschool Blazonsss," he asked.

Hermione looked stricken.

"Stop teasing her, Sarmad," Reya commanded. "You know as well as I that we altered her memories…her time with us was hidden away, dimmed until she came of age. We didn't want her Sorting to be influenced."

"Ruddy Hat," Hazel muttered. Garron snorted.

"As I was saying," Hazel continued. "You have all been brought together today for a reason. One of the abilities granted to us by the Founders was to know the fate of Hogwarts. It will be the site of the Final Battle. As of now, if nothing is done Hogwarts will fall…and with it, the rest of the Wizarding world."

Professor Rothschild scoffed. "Aren't you being just a bit melodramatic? I mean really…Hogwarts isn't the center of the universe! It's just a school."

"Do not underestimate the importance of _this_ school, little girl," Garron said sharply. "Hogwarts has never been 'just' anything!"

Hazel glared at the chastised woman before continuing. "If Hogwarts falls, then we are all doomed." She smirked. "Fortunately for everyone, we have no intention of sitting idly by while everything goes to pot. That's where you come in."

Here, Reya picked up the explanation. "Each one of you has proven yourself, in some way or another, to be of great importance in the upcoming war. You were each chosen by the Blazon that best fits your true self, as you are now. If you agree to accept them, you will be granted the _full_ powers of your House, and together will turn the tide of the War."

"Well, that's simple then," Harry said. "Of course we'll accept."

"Just a minute," Luna interrupted, all traces of vagueness gone. "Nothing is ever that simple, Harry." Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the badger and eagle suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

Sarmad laughed. "Very good, youngling. Power alwaysss comesss with a price."

Hazel sighed. "There is a reason you were Chosen in pairs. House Magic cannot be held by a single witch or wizard alone. The Founders themselves only had access to part of it."

"Though it was never written about, the Founders met one last time, when each was near death…it was determined then that only those chosen by the Blazons and bound _Cuore e Mente_ will wield the full powers of their House. And you will need them all," Garron said firmly.

There was a stunned silence for a moment, then more than half of the group exploded.

"What?" Ron demanded, looking furious. "Are you serious?!"

Luna looked appalled, as did Ginny and Professor Rothschild. Even Snape, behind the charm, paled. Harry just looked confused. Only Hermione was calm and seemingly unsurprised by this revelation.

"I'm not sure I understand," Harry said. "Bound?"

"It's like married," Ron explained. "Only forever. Most couples nowadays have a regular ceremony and aren't Bound. If they do, it's usually a _Cuore in Cuore_ binding…heart-to-heart. You almost never see the _Cuore e Mente_ binding anymore."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry," Hermione answered serenely, "the _Cuore e Mente_ binds not only your hearts together, but your souls as well. It's the deepest kind of commitment two people can make. You're never alone, because your soulmate is always there with you, inside you. They share in your joys, sorrows, and between you, the burdens of your lives are shared and lessened. But if one person in the binding dies, so does the other. The reason it's not done much anymore is that not only is it risky, but it requires absolute trust between the two people. In the instant of the binding, all of your secrets are revealed to the other person."

Harry blinked and looked at the Blazons, who sat regarding their charges soberly.

"What about Hermione and Ginny, then? Who are their partners?"

Hermione and Ginny eyed each other and nodded. Both whispered _Finite Incantatem_, revealing Draco and Snape. It was a testament to the Blazon's attentiveness that not one of the other four other humans on the hill were able to do more than howl for blood; no one managed to twitch enough to swat a fly, much less draw a wand.

Ignoring the others, Ginny looked squarely at Draco. A silent conversation seemed to ensue.

"Ferret?" she said questioningly, holding out her hand.

Draco looked at her for a long minute, then nodded mutely and placed his hand in hers. Resolute, the two turned back to Reya.

"We accept," Ginny said simply.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter came out later than expected! I got wrapped up in midterms and work…ugh. I am still flying without my beta (I'm in the process of trying to find her), so any mistakes are all mine. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far…I'd love to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except Professor Rothschild, who I made up all by myself!). Never has been…never will be.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Harry couldn't seem to form the right words; he just stood there looking like a kicked puppy. Ron had no such difficulty.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!?" he shouted.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "No, Ronald, I don't believe I am," she said crisply. "You see, while you two were so busy hating him, Draco and I managed to reach a truce of sorts."

"Tru…" His incredulous expression transformed into something ugly. "You little slut! You've been planning something like this all along! You…"

"That will be _quite_ enough!" Professor Rothschild said, cutting him off.

Draco was right behind her, his alabaster skin flushed with anger. "Be careful, Weasel," he warned, "that's my future wife you're insulting."

At this point Hermione stepped in, completely furious.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how **_dare_** you," she hissed. "You have no right to judge your sister, or any of us for that matter!"

Ron, realizing that he was getting no sympathy from anyone, decided to switch tactics.

"Gins," he pleaded, "think what Mum and Dad would say about you taking up with that spawn of a Death Eater! And how do you know he doesn't have you under the _Imperius_ or something…it could be like the diary…"

Most of the people in the clearing were so focused on the argument between the siblings that they hadn't noticed Hermione stalking up. Therefore, it was a total surprise (to perhaps everyone but Draco) when she slapped Ron across the face. Hard.

"That was on Ginny's behalf," she spat. "And you're lucky I don't hex you on Draco's. I, for one, have had just about enough of your childish attitude, so why don't you buck the _hell_ up so we can get on with this!" She took a breath, attempting to restrain some of her fury, then continued in a tight, controlled voice. "In all the time I have known them, even as a child, never once have the Blazons lead me astray. Now they're asking this of us…of _all_ of us…and all you can do is attack your sister? In case you failed to notice, we are at WAR! This is not the time for you to be a jackass; we have to stand together, so _SHUT…UP_!!

She turned to Professor Rothschild, her demeanor changing entirely. "I think you've pretty much seen the worst of it," Hermione said with a sigh. "And I'm relatively sure he'll grow out of it eventually…his older brothers have shown promise, anyhow. Just keep a firm hand on the reins."

"Of course, dear," Professor Rothschild said, smiling at Hermione then shooting a fierce scowl at Ron. He shrank under the combined glares of the two witches.

Garron had come to stand by Severus and Sarmad. Sarmad hissed his amusement, turning to the lion. "It appearsss your 'cub' hasss found her clawsss, Garron."

"So it would seem," Garron replied, his voice tinged with a mix of resignation and pride.

Snape had been watching the confrontation, once again reevaluating Miss Granger. "Indeed," he murmured.

Harry finally recovered enough to join the argument. "But Hermione," he protested, "they're responsible for Dumbledore's death! I saw Snape kill him!"

After that, any semblance of rational conversation deteriorated into a shouting match. Snape sneered, while noting interestedly that Hermione had placed herself protectively in front of him.

"Silence," Garron roared. When everyone grudgingly complied, he started pacing. "In order for you to be successful, you _must_ work together. That these two are accused of murdering the Headmaster…this is the only objection you have?"

"Aside from the fact that they're both ruddy bastards," Harry muttered darkly, earning him another glare from Hermione. The others reluctantly nodded.

"Fine then. Come."

In a blink, the group was standing before the white marble crypt that held Dumbledore. The four Blazons spoke a word that none of the group recognized, and the crypt opened. Sarmad moved up to the opening, and looked down on a remarkably unchanged Headmaster. Snape reached into his pockets and pulled out a small crystal vial, handing it to Hermione.

"Three drops ought to do it, Miss Granger."

Looking somewhat uncertain for the first time, she stepped up and allowed one drop to fall on each of Dumbledore's eyelids, then placed a final drop on his lips.

"Awaken, sssly one…the time is upon ussss," Sarmad commanded.

For an endless minute, nothing happened. Then, against all odds, his chest rose and fell, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore woke up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for your patience…I needed to rework a section of this chapter, and that combined with obscene amounts of insanity delayed me somewhat. Finally got a break today (as I should, on my BIRTHDAY), even though I had to work. Thanks again for the reviews…they make my day!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Well, that's not true...my laptop is mine. But nothing in the Potterverse.

* * *

The silence was deafening. As they watched, Dumbledore sat up slowly and stretched, looking slightly stiff but better than he had in the months before his death. 

"Goodness, children, I hadn't exactly expected quite an audience when I woke up," he said, the familiar twinkle lighting his eyes as he stepped down from the marble edifice.

He then looked around and took note of the Blazons standing with them.

"Ah," he said somewhat sadly. "So the time has come at last."

They were all startled when the silence was broken by a strangled noise. In two strides, Snape was kneeling before the Headmaster.

"Albus," he choked, "forgive me."

Dumbledore rested a kind hand on the man's shoulder. "Nonsense, my boy," he said softly. "You did exactly what was needed. It is I who should be asking your forgiveness, for placing you in that situation. I hope one day you will see that if there had been any other way, I would have spared you."

Snape was silent, his head bowed, but after a moment nodded sharply and stood. The only outward sign of how much the Headmaster's words had affected him was a brief moment when he covered Dumbledore's hand with his own. Without a word, he moved back to stand near Hermione and Sarmad.

Ron was apparently still coming to terms with this new development. Harry, however, was eyeing Snape thoughtfully.

"The speech," he stated, "our first year. You said you could teach us to put a stopper in death. I thought you were talking about poisons, but you weren't, were you?"

It took everything within him to hold back a snide comment, particularly with his emotions already in such turmoil. A small hand on his arm gave him the strength he needed.

"Not entirely," Snape replied, his eyes flicking back to Dumbledore. "It is a very old, dangerous and exceptionally complex potion. One we were certain the Dark Lord did not know of." He looked down at Hermione, whose eyes lit up at this new information. "And no, I will not teach you to brew it."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all choked back their laughs at the dejected look that graced her features, and most of the tension in the clearing seeped away.

Harry was the first to recover, stepping forward and extending his right hand.

"I apologize, Professor Snape. I was wrong, and I misjudged you. You have my word that it won't happen again."

Snape, after a moment's hesitation, shook Harry's hand.

Ron, following suit, approached the man standing with his sister.

"Malfoy," he said, appraising the couple.

"Weasley," Draco acknowledged.

Ron's eyes met Draco's. "Truce? For Ginny's sake?" he asked offering his hand.

Malfoy looked at the woman at his side. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth, and if that meant playing nice with her family, so be it.

He took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "For Ginny's sake."

"Well, that's all settled, then!" Dumbledore said briskly. "And now, the fact that I have been awakened, and that the Blazons are here with you, tells me that the battle will soon be upon us. They have explained your roles?" At Garron's nod, he continued. "Excellent. And tell me, have you chosen to accept them?"

"We have, Headmaster," Draco said, stepping forward with Ginny.

Harry and Luna shared a look and nodded imperceptibly. He turned to Dumbledore, drawing himself up. "We have as well."

"Wonderful, my boy," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley? Professor Rothschild?"

Both of them blushed, then shyly nodded. Truth be known, he'd had a crush on her since the beginning of the year. And an outside observer might have noted that his professor was quite…attentive…to Ron's education as well.

"Well Severus, it looks like that just leaves you and our esteemed Miss Granger. An excellent pairing, if I do say so myself! Have you also reached a decision?"

"I need a moment to speak to Professor Snape, if you don't mind," she said. Watching her walk off without a backwards glance, Snape was even more irritated when Potter and both Weasleys snickered.

Ginny, in particular, wasn't cowed by his glare.

"Tread lightly, Professor. I've seen her in moods like this before, and she's a force to be reckoned with."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, go on Severus. In my experience with women, the longer you make her wait, the more incensed she will become."

Ron nodded earnestly. "Right scary, she is."

Muttering darkly about impudent chits, Snape stalked off after her. Sarmad watched for a moment, then with a knowing glance at Dumbledore set off after them.

When Snape caught up with her, she was pacing in a small clearing. He merely raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Before we decide to enter into this, there's something that you should know."

"By all means, enlighten me Miss Granger. Astonish me with your unending trivialities."

Her face hardened. "Fine. I'm in love with you, you miserable git. I have been for the last three years. And I didn't want you thinking for a single INSTANT that I'm agreeing to this out of some misguided sense of _Gryffindor nobility_." The last was almost spit out, as though it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only. I get you. So you can take your high-and-mighty attitude and shove it!"

For the second time that day, Severus Snape was completely and totally speechless.

Sarmad, who had remained behind when Hermione stormed off, sighed. "A ssshame ssshe did not come to our Houssse sssooner, Severusss. It wasss a near thing."

Snape stared down at the snake, who saw his disbelief and chuckled.

"We fought over her…all wanted to be the one to watch as ssshe grew into her powersss. In the end, we sssaw that her dessstiny wasss tied to the Boy, and that ssshe would need to be near him. But never forget her time ssspent with usss asss a child. Dessspite her time in the lion'sss den, that one isss more cunning than thossse in our Houssse, more loyal than the badger'sss kitsss, and far brighter than any belonging to the eagle."

Sarmad stopped his lecture, and cocked his head to the side as though listening to something Severus couldn't hear.

"The Massster wishesss to ssspeak to you," Sarmad informed him. His body shuddered, and then the words that came from his mouth were no longer his own.

"Severus," he greeted. "Do you know who I am?"

Snape found himself listening in awe. Granted, he was a Slytherin; Hell, he'd spent over a decade as the Head of Slytherin. But now, he was being addressed by _the_ Slytherin.

"Salazar Slytherin," Snape choked. "But how…"

He chuckled. "Part of the story that most are not privy to. When we left behind our familiars to be the Blazons of Hogwarts, we also transferred our consciousness to them. Most of the time we remain silent, but we can speak through them when the need arises." He looked at the path Hermione had taken when she left. "She is the one, Severus."

"I don't understand."

"She is the one that will bring our House out of the darkness once and for all." He eyed Snape's left forearm. "She will even rid your soul of darkness…if you let her."

Snape scoffed, though there was a wistful expression on his face as he absently rubbed the Mark through his sleeve.

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, my son. Especially not for her…a witch fighting for the one she loves."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay; blame real life, for it is kicking my ASS right now. I'm just trying to keep my head above water. Love you all, and thanks so much for the reviews and feedback thus far! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all. It is not mine. I just borrow it and take it out to play on occasion.

Before we begin, I would like to heap praise upon RavenclawGenius, who so lived up to her name and told me the secret of working around this stupid technological issue the site seems to be having at the moment. This chapter is for her, since it would not have been posted otherwise!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX **

Severus Snape sat in the grassy clearing. He had a lot to mull over, and not much time. Salazar Slytherin had left, leaving Sarmad his regular self. Sarmad left as well, promising to delay everyone for at least hour. It would be a surprise if he had even that much time; Hermione's friends would come after her if she was gone too long.

Hermione Granger.

Admittedly, he'd never thought of her as much more than an annoyance in his classroom. She was a know-it-all.

No…that wasn't quite fair. After her third year, she'd started showing signs of independent thinking. She was still quoting textbooks verbatim, but she began to actually analyze what she was reading as well. During her fourth year, he noticed that she'd begun to look at outside sources for information…the bright yellow ties on _Ars Alchemia_ and the lurid orange ones of _Potions Monthly_ were hard to miss, even in the chaos of the morning mail delivery. A few subtle inquiries and he found that she was also reading advanced journals in Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.

If he was honest with himself, it was after her battle at the Department of Mysteries that he found himself watching her more closely. That she'd even survived her encounter with Dolohov told him how skilled she was becoming. He would see her in the Great Hall, noticing the way her face lit up as she tried to explain a new theory she'd read about to her dunderhead friends. He saw her frustration as their eyes glazed over and they changed the subject to Quidditch or something equally inane. And he found himself wanting to talk to her.

It was ridiculous, of course.

Wasn't it?

Snape could admit, with no false modesty, that it wasn't often he came across someone who was up to his demanding intellect. For a long time, only Dumbledore could keep up with him, though the irritating old man had an infuriating tendency to end a very satisfying debate early with that damnable twinkle and an offer of sweets. And though most people wouldn't believe it, he had dated on occasion, mostly during the time before the Dark Lord returned. But none of those witches had ever made it beyond a second date, as he quickly grew weary of the insipid chatter that seemed to make up their entire intellectual repertoire.

He wouldn't have to worry about that with Miss Granger…Hermione. He'd overheard her arguing with her wayward compatriots, and had a feeling she wouldn't be one to brainlessly agree with him on everything. The conversations they could have…the debates, even the arguments.

And so it all came down to a single thing, didn't it? Did he, Severus Snape, greasy bat of the dungeons and poster child for unsociable people everywhere, want her in his life? Hell, in his bed? Could he love her?

His mind drifted, and he saw the small frown that came just before she asked a question; he saw the contented half-smile that appeared when she was working on a particularly challenging potion. He knew a hundred things about her, yet today had proven that he'd only just scratched the surface.

She was headstrong, courageous, fiercely loyal, and brilliant.

He'd been a Death Eater, a spy, a traitor, and an all-around git, and he'd gone out of his way to be particularly nasty to her and her friends.

But she wanted _him_.

And he wanted her too. The realization was startling, nearly robbing him of breath.

Slytherin had talked of redemption for both him and his House; the small voice in his mind (that was often ignored) told him that being at her side would be enough.

Decision made, he stood and briskly set off after the woman who already seemed to be weaving her way into his heart.

**A/N:** Short little transition chapter, I know. Next one will be up this weekend; hopefully I'll have some time again! Thanks again to everyone for all of the wonderful reviews thus far. I'm immensely pleased you're enjoying the story thus far. Also, I have to share this with people who will appreciate it…I was sitting in class Thursday and NO LIE our teacher said, "Take out your textbook and turn to page 394". I just about fell out of my chair, swear to god. I love my life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, except the plot.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Snape found her sitting in the lower branches of a tree. He made no effort to hide his approach, so he wasn't surprised to see her back stiffen as he walked up. Very casually, he leaned against the trunk, shoving his hands into his pockets as he did so. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke.

Severus broke the silence, starting softly, as if to himself.

"The earliest memories I have of my childhood were of hiding. My father…I'll never understand what Mother saw in him. Calling him a cruel bastard would be a gross understatement. He was descended from wizards, but was a sixth-generation Squib. After he married Mother, he forbade any magic in the house; he snapped her wand on their wedding night."

Snape heard her sharp intake of breath, and knew she was listening without having to look up.

"When I was born, Mother said, things were better for a time; he had an heir. That all changed when I was four, and started showing signs of magic. Mother was thrilled, of course, but he was afraid…he knew I would be able to overpower him as I got older.

"Every day, for one reason or another, he found an excuse to beat me. I found out quickly that if I cried or screamed, he'd just get angrier; the beating would be worse, and then he'd turn on Mother. After a while, I stopped crying, to keep her safe. I think it had probably been going on for a year or more, and he'd just finished with me and left for the pub. He'd said something sufficiently demeaning and left me laying there on the floor of my room. I suppose I was a right mess…all I remember was that my mouth was full of blood, and there was a glass of water on the table across the room. The bastard had done in my knee, and I didn't have the energy to get up, but my mouth tasted foul.

"That was the first time I purposely did wandless magic."

He pushed away from the tree and started pacing restlessly.

"He did everything possible to keep me cowed and obedient, as he perceived Mother to be." Snape smiled softly at the memory. "He underestimated her. I spent the next six years in a quiet rebellion. I slept in fits and spurts when it was safe, usually when he was down at the pub. Every waking moment was spent in hiding, learning to protect myself and Mother. As soon as I was able, I started reading anything of relevance in the family library. A fair bit of it was Dark, but what I could manage without a wand was effective. I'm sure Mother knew what I was doing…I'd find books hidden under my mattress sometimes, and extra candles.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter, I thought things were finally going to change for the better, but I was a naive fool. I was sorted into Slytherin, and while I was well suited for it, it was a lonely existence. And as I'm sure you know, others took it upon themselves to make my life miserable. Thinking back, my actions were equally reprehensible, but it was the only way I knew how to deal with things at the time.

"When I went home for the Christmas holidays that first year, I was told that my mother had fallen down the stairs and died. I knew my father had pushed her, and he knew that I knew. I was locked in my room for the rest of the break, and never went home again; I got special permission to stay at the castle over the holidays.

"Lily Evans was the one bright spot in my existence. She was the only person who made an attempt to befriend me, and I think I loved her, a little. But when I saw that Potter, the bane of my existence, was taking her from me, I destroyed our friendship in one stupid moment of pride."

He was quiet for a few moments, and Hermione waited for him to continue, knowing there was more.

"Being completely alone, I was ripe for the plucking; when Lucius approached me with the offer, I joined the Death Eaters eagerly."

His eyes closed as he remembered. "It took me nearly a year before I truly understood the depravities to which the Dark Lord would sink to further his cause. As soon as I was able, I went back to the one man I had ever respected…Albus Dumbledore. I went to him and confessed my sins, fully expecting him to kill me, and not minding in the least.

"But he didn't." Snape shook his head, a faint smile gracing his dour features. "Instead, the barmy old man forgave me, and started me on a path that he claimed would lead to my eventual redemption. I still think he was overstating that part a bit…my soul is so black that I doubt it will ever be washed clean."

He shifted, repositioning himself against the tree before continuing.

"I tried to save them, that night the Dark Lord went to kill the Potters. But I found out too late; I arrived just in time to see a flash of green. There was a dreadful scream, then a baby began to cry."

"Harry," Hermione whispered sadly, speaking for the first time.

Snape nodded. "Potter lived, and the Dark Lord was gone, but there were always things that needed to be done. I toiled mindlessly for years, always on guard for signs that the Dark Lord would be returning. Then one day I looked up, and James Potter was staring back at me…with Lily's eyes. Seeing him brought back all of the memories I'd worked so hard to shut away."

He smiled faintly. "You were there too…bushy hair, big teeth, and a hand that you wouldn't put down. You hurt me as well; when I saw you, and your endless thirst for knowledge, I saw myself. But you were loved, as I never was; you had friends, parents who adored you…I was jealous, and I hated myself for it. I took that out on you."

Hermione snorted. "You weren't paying close attention, Professor," she chided. "The only reason I became friends with Harry and Ron was because of that troll in our first year. Before that, everyone loathed me just as much as you did."

He met her eyes for the first time since he'd started talking. "Miss Granger…Hermione…I still don't know you'd want me, of all people. I'm not the easiest person to be around, and have never been anything but a right bastard."

She was silent for a few moments, as if trying to work up the courage for the next part of their conversation.

"I noticed, you know…when you started noticing me," she finally said softly. "I wasn't sure how to handle it, at first; after all, you _were_ my professor, and a complete prat all the time. But every now and then, I'd see you looking at me with an almost…wistful…expression." She took a deep breath. "I'd had a silly crush on you up to that point, despite your lack of encouragement. When I started on more advanced studies, I'd try to talk to Harry or Ron, and they'd just change the subject. Then I realized I wanted to talk to _you_. It didn't make sense, but I did.

"It took me a long time to realize that I actually loved you. It was probably after the battle last year in the Department of Mysteries. After Dolohov cursed me, everyone thought I was unconscious for those three days. But I could hear everything. Even you, Severus, telling me cease my needless dramatics and wake up. I figured at that point that you might be interested in me as well. But I waited."

She slid down from the tree and faced him.

"I'm done waiting, Severus Snape. I want you, and if this Binding will make you mine, I will do it without hesitation."

He was silent for a long time. Finally, he reached out and took her hands in his own.

"I am yours."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this guys…I know I'm a bit behind with the updates, but it seems like I'm spending all of my time playing catch-up these days. Ugh. Anyhow, I adore all of you, and the reviews are making my otherwise dreary just that much happier. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Not a darn thing.**

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally made their way back to the clearing where the others were waiting. Hermione noticed that Garron was missing.

"Ah, there you are children," Dumbledore said merrily. "Everything is well, I trust?"

"It is, Headmaster," Hermione replied.

"Capital!" he exclaimed. "Well then, we've been discussing things, and it's been agreed. Tonight is the full moon, and the binding ceremony will be that much more powerful if we conduct it then. I trust you all find this agreeable?"

Heads nodded…some more slowly than others, but everyone agreed. Things were progressing quickly, and steps needed to be taken to keep ahead of the Dark Lord.

"Very well. Remain close by, but I would suggest you take the next few hours to acquaint yourselves a bit better."

At that moment, Hermione noticed Garron returning…with a familiar figure at his side. Wanting to spare her mentor as much shock as possible, she left Severus' side and ran up to intercept them.

"Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed, hugging the older woman tightly.

"Miss Granger, what in the world are you doing out here at this time of night! This odd beastie convinced me to come with him, but I was not expecting to find the Head Girl in the middle of the Forbidden Forest!"

"Professor, it's all right. Some things have happened today that have surprised all of us." She addressed the lion. "Garron, why did you bring her?"

"She is needed," he replied simply. Hermione scowled.

"That was the most impressive non-answer I've heard all month. If you don't behave yourself, I'll tell Sarmad that his slippery sidestepping is finally rubbing off on you."

"Your tongue is much sharper now than it was when you were a cub," Garron muttered darkly.

"Thank you," Hermione said simply. She then turned her attention back to McGonagall. "Seeing as how I doubt I'll get a straight answer out of this mangy git, I need to forewarn you…things are not as we were led to believe."

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" McGonagall said, clearly frustrated.

"Just be prepared; I'll let him explain."

"Him?"

As they came up to the group, McGonagall stopped dead and paled.

"Albus?" she whispered.

He turned, as though he'd heard her.

Dumbledore and McGonagall might as well have been standing there alone for all the attention paid to anyone else. They approached each other cautiously, as though neither was really sure the other was real. Their embrace brought tears to Hermione and Ginny's eyes…Ron, Harry, and Draco just looked slightly ill. Though no one but Sarmad noticed, even Snape's features softened for a moment; being the Blazon of Slytherin, he chose not to mention it until an appropriate occasion arose.

"I thought you were dead!" she scolded angrily through her tears when the two finally parted.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. The deception was necessary to save the lives of both Severus and young Mister Malfoy. Furthermore, the Dark Lord is now overconfident, thinking Hogwarts is defenseless. As you can see from our companions, the war is nearly upon us. You have heard the legends of the Blazons?"

McGonagall's eyes widened, darting from animal to person. Albus continued.

"Each Blazon has chosen a pair best suited to wield the full powers of their House in the upcoming war."

She raised an eyebrow at Ron and Professor Rothschild, as well as at Ginny and Draco. Both couples met her gaze unflinchingly. She smiled fondly at Harry and Luna, who blushed. Then her surveying reached Severus, who stood off to the side by himself.

"Severus?" she asked.

"He is mine," Hermione said as she moved to stand in front of him. His hands came up and rested hesitantly on her shoulders. She sighed and leaned into him, covering one of his hands with her own. "As I am his."

The look on McGonagall's face was one Severus would treasure for the rest of his life.

Outrage coloring her cheeks, she was about to issue a protest almost as violent as Ron's had been, but stopped herself. Looking closely at the two, she obviously saw something that appeased her.

"Perhaps it is for the best," she conceded. She glared at Snape. "You'd best treat her well, or you'll deal with me!"

The Gryffindors alternated between shooting Snape sympathetic glances and chuckling.

"And Hermione, dear?" Minerva said sweetly.

"Yes Professor?"

"Do be gentle," she admonished.

Snape smirked and Hermione blushed. Ron and Harry, who knew Hermione's moods, laughed outright.

"Of course, Professor," she said meekly.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I totally suck. I offer up my most sincere apologies; real life got the best of me once again. Stupid life. Anyhow, there are only 3 more chapters and an epilogue to go, and since I'm going on vacation the 13**__**th**__**, I'm going to have them ALL up before then. Pinky swear. If you lovely people feel so inclined, there's a pretty button below that will put mail in my barren inbox. Thanks!!**_


	10. Chapter 9

When the time came, Dumbledore officiated the binding ceremonies.

Hermione and Severus were committed; for reasons he couldn't fathom, she loved him...she had for years. And, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was rapidly falling for her. For her part, Hermione's thoughts were a jumble. She loved him, and wanted to be with him; she had no doubts about that. But the reality of actually having her dreams come to fruition, and so quickly, had her slightly rattled.

Though they were the last couple to be bound together, neither was really able to concentrate during the other ceremonies. They chimed in when appropriate and clapped at the end of each one, but their thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

When their turn arrived, both were startled. Dumbledore had managed to make each binding unique to the couple, and this one was no exception.

"Greetings friends, and welcome to this day of celebration. We are united to witness the binding of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. We've been invited to share in the commitment they make to each other today. They ask your blessing on this joyful occasion.

"If life has any meaning to us at all, it possesses it because of love. Love enriches our human experience. It is the reason for the peace in the family and the peace of the peoples of the Earth. A meeting between two beings who are made for each other is a beautiful miracle.

"What defines Severus and Hermione's love today will change and grow to new depth in the future. This ceremony is the celebration of a single stage in a much larger process that is the love between husband and wife. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union. They will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.

"Do you seek to begin this ceremony?"

"Yes we do," they both replied.

Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I ask the couple to look into each others' eyes."

They turned to face one another, and the magic of the _Cuore e Mente_ binding surrounded them. The each freely shared their thoughts, dreams, and hidden fears with only an instant's hesitation. She felt his regret and self-loathing, and pushed back the darkness that had weighed so heavily on him these twenty years. He felt her sadness, the sense of always being alone, of having to prove herself, and her fears of losing the one person she cared for more than life itself…him. His presence soothed her fears, and filled her with the promise of their future.

"Severus, what is your desire?"

"To be made one with Hermione," he replied, having to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Hermione, what is your desire?"

"To be made one with Severus," she said.

Dumbledore took his wand and touched Severus' forehead.

"Repeat after me…I Severus Snape do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of Hermione Granger. I come with all love, honor and sincerity, wishing only to become one with her, whom I love. Always will I strive for Hermione's happiness and welfare."

Snape repeated the words, and the tip of Dumbledore's wand glowed softly.

He then turned to Hermione, placing his wand on her forehead.

"Repeat after me…I Hermione Granger, do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of Severus Snape. I come with all love, honor and sincerity, wishing only to become one with him, whom I love. Always will I strive for Severus' happiness and welfare."

Hermione repeated the words, and the tip of Dumbledore's wand again glowed.

He spoke now to Severus. "Will you cause her pain?"

"I may," Snape replied.

"Is that your intention?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Will you cause him pain?"

"I may," she said.

"Is that your intention?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

To both of them, he asked, "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes," they both replied firmly.

"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore affirmed. "Join your hands."

He draped the first pure white cord across their hands. He then turned to Hermione.

"Will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her laughter?"

"Yes."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore said. The second cord was draped across their hands.

He spoke to Hermione. "Will you burden him?"

"I may," she replied.

"Is that your intention?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Will you burden her?"

"I may," she said.

"Is that your intention?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will," they affirmed.

"And so the binding is made."

Dumbledore draped the third cord across their hands and turned to Hermione.

He then turned to Hermione.

"Will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her dreams?"

"Yes."

"Will you dream together to create new shared realities?" he asked them both.

"Yes," they both replied.

"And so the binding is made," he intoned.

Dumbledore draped the fourth cord across their hands, and then turned back to Severus.

"Will you cause her anger?"

"I may," Snape replied.

"Is that your intention?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Will you cause him anger?"

"I may," she said.

"Is that your intention?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

To both of them, he asked, "Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will," they replied.

"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore said. He draped the fifth cord across the couple's hands. He then turned to Hermione.

"Will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Severus, will you honor her?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?" he asked them both

"We shall never do so," they both replied.

"And so the binding is made."

He draped the sixth and final cord across their hands, and tied all of the cords together as he spoke.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for always you will hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

Once the cords were tied together they were removed. Dumbledore accepted the rings Minerva handed him, and tapped them with his wand before handing Severus' ring to Hermione, and her ring to Severus.

"As the grass of the fields and the trees of the woods bend together under the pressures of the storm, so too must you both bend when the wind blows strong. But know that as quickly as the storm comes, so equally quickly may it leave. Yet will you both stand strong in each others strength. As you give love, so you will receive it. As you give strength, so will you receive strength. Together you are one, apart you are as nothing.

"Know that no two people can be exactly alike. No more can any two people fit together, perfect in every way. There will be times when it will seem hard to give and to love. But see then your reflection as in a woodland pool, when the image you see looks sad and angered, then know it is the time for you to smile and to love. It is not fire that puts out fire. In return will the image in the pool smile and love. So change your anger for love, and your tears for joy. It is no weakness to admit a wrong: more is it a strength, and a sign of eternal growth. Forever love, help, and respect each other.

"The constant circle of love you share is symbolized in these rings. Let them be a token of your friendship and the partnership you have come to celebrate on this day. When the waters are rough, let these rings remind you of the ebb and flow of life. Let them remind you of the happiness you feel at this moment, and let your memory soothe your spirit."

He smiled happily. "The bride and groom may exchange rings at this time, and express any additional promises to one another."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ You guys get a two-parter! Had to break the ceremony up because it was a bit long (couldn't help it). I'm sticking with the goal of having the last bit of this up in the next few days. WOO VACATION! Anyhow, the ceremony is a modified blend of two different binding ceremonies I found online. Tres cool. If you love me, hit the review button!_


	11. Chapter 10

_He smiled happily. "The bride and groom may exchange rings at this time, and express any additional promises to one another."_

Hermione and Severus faced one another, the intensity of their stares blocking out everything else out. He had not prepared any sort of vows, but as he took her hand in his own and placed the ring at the tip of her third finger, words came forth. Almost as if they had always been there, waiting for this moment.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I claim you as my soulmate. I will belong to you and you alone, mind, body, and soul, for the rest of eternity. You have given me a gift I thought never to receive…hope. I would offer up my life for you. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are the light to my darkness, bound to me for all eternity and will always in my care."

As he slid the ring onto her finger, Hermione felt a strange stirring in her chest, and could almost see the invisible ties binding their hearts and souls together. She found her own words coming forth unconsciously as she placed his ring on his hand.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I take you as my soulmate, yours for all eternity. I will belong to you alone, and I offer myself to you, mind, body, and soul. I give you my love and my loyalty, but not my heart…that is already in your keeping and has been for some time. I would offer up my life for you. You have given me a gift I thought never to receive…your love and acceptance. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are the missing half of my soul, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

Dumbledore surreptitiously wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye before concluding the ceremony.

"Spirit of Love, may Severus and Hermione know great love together, and may they live in the desire to always support each other in positive and uplifting ways. May they strengthen one another in sorrow, share with one another in gladness, and be companions to each other in times of silence. May their home be a haven, and wherever they are plagued by changing fortune, may they be united not in word and outward form alone, but by the presence in the hearts of each, of the deepening love they share.

"It is with great happiness that I present you to the community as husband and wife. May you always remember the love that brought you here on this day, and may the God and Goddess bless this union. So Mote It Be. You may now kiss your bride."

It was strange, kissing for the first time at their binding ceremony. Not that she minded…he could do some impressive things with that tongue of his. She silently wished that the rest of the night was finished, so they could explore that talent of his further.

When they separated, two things happened. First, they were both startled to hear the cheering of the others. Snape was just about to sneer when he hissed and clutched his left arm painfully. Everyone had time to take one step forward before he suddenly stood straight, looking perplexed. Hermione stepped closer and unfastened the buttons at his wrist to push his sleeve up.

The Dark Mark that had tormented him for twenty years…was gone.

"I don't…" he rasped, "I don't understand."

"Your soulsss have been bound together, boy," Sarmad said. "The light within the Manasssa would not allow sssuch Darknessss to reside in her sssoulmate. The Mark hasss been driven out…and you are free."

"Free," he whispered, disbelief still coloring his voice.

Hermione covered the place where his Mark had been with a small hand. She was completely serene, though her eyes betrayed her joy.

"I told you, Severus, I don't share well. You are mine and mine alone."

He finally found his voice, and answered her with heartfelt sincerity. "For the rest of eternity, Love."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Garron restored order once the noise had died down.

"Now that the Bindings are complete, we Blazons will present you with your Gifts at sunrise," Garron said. "I know the few hours we can spare are not much, but it is all that can be given; Voldemort and his followers will soon begin their march. Use the time to know each other; your willingness to go through with the Bindings showed your trust. Now is the time to explore your love."

He roared, and five cabins appeared; four had a House crest on the door, while the fifth displayed the emblem of Hogwarts. Each couple went wordlessly, locking themselves inside to await the dawn.

* * *

As the sun rose, they stood once more in the clearing. The cottages had disappeared when they had left, leaving no trace behind them.

Each Blazon closed his or her eyes, and the air around them shimmered. Severus was the only one who guessed what was happening. When their eyes opened, everyone in the clearing could see the ghostly form of another standing beside each Blazon.

Everyone's eyes widened, though Hermione and Snape hid their surprise best.

"We, the Founders of Hogwarts, shall confer the powers of the Houses to those present," intoned the spirit of Godric Gryffindor.

"You have each been chosen by our Blazons, and deemed worthy by your deeds," said Helga Hufflepuff's spirit.

"These powers are not to be taken lightly," warned Rowena Ravenclaw. "They are stronger than anything you have ever encountered…they will merge with your own magic and enhance your powers, as well as giving you something new."

"Use them well, my children. You fight for the freedom of the entire Wizarding world tomorrow," Salazar Slytherin stated with steel in his voice.

"Ginny, Draco…step forward and receive the powers of your House," Rowena commanded.

They stepped forward, still hand in hand and looking somewhat dazed.

"My dears, nothing shall be beyond your ken, past, present, or future. Use the knowledge wisely, but weigh carefully the impact of your actions…further, make sure to hold above all that which you learn about each other."

They were surrounded in a blue and bronze light that seemed to soak into them, driving both to their knees. It only lasted a moment, and then they shakily regained their feet, eyes wide.

Helga stepped forward and called forth Ron and Megan.

"My children, your tenacity knows no bounds; nothing will stop you…not even death. Take care not to let this gift lead to recklessness."

Like Ginny and Draco, Ron and Megan were surrounded in a yellow and black light, causing them both to drop. They stood again when the light dissipated.

"Harry, Luna…step forward and receive the powers of your House," Godric commanded.

He regarded them fondly. "You, my children, will lead us all. Fear will not touch your hearts, nor will doubt. Your wands will be swift and your spells will fly true. But remember: only give your trust to those worthy of it."

After the reddish-gold light faded they recovered and stood.

Finally, it was time for Slytherin House to step forward. Sarmad, beside Salazar rose up from his coils until he was eye-level with Hermione and Severus.

"Hermione," Salazar said with a gentle smile, "you will ever be my 'Little Manasa'. Your time from your true House has made you strong beyond measure. I only hope that strength, and your inner fire, will see you through the dark times ahead." He turned to the man at her side. "Severus, my son, you have long suffered, at the hands of one evil after another. Know that soon shall you find the peace you seek. My children, this is the Gift of your House…you will walk in the shadows. Physical and magical barriers will not stop you. The ability to move amongst others undetected is yours. Take care that you do not spend so much time alone in the darkness that you forget to step into the light; look to each other for guidance."

Severus and Hermione remained standing as the silver and green lights swirled around them, though everyone noticed that the knuckles of their clasped hands whitened.

"Work quickly, my children," Rowena instructed. "You have little time to master the new powers at your disposal. Know that we have faith in each of you."

The Founders looked at each other for a moment, then all nodded. They turned back to the group in front of them.

"There is one more thing to be done this night," Rowena said.

"Indeed," Helga agreed.

Godric faced Dumbledore and McGonagall. "The two of you have spent the last decades sacrificing your personal happiness to ensure the safety of others. This ends tonight. We give you back the years you have lost, in the hopes that you will seize the joy you once put aside."

A soft glow surrounded the two, and when it faded everyone gasped. It was as if the clock had just been turned back. Dumbledore's beard was no longer silvery; it was a rich brown shot through with silver. The lines had faded from his face, and he stood straighter that usual. The change in McGonagall was no less startling. She looked younger, softer somehow. The lines around her eyes and mouth had faded, and she appeared more relaxed.

Salazar admonished them gently. "Don't let the years pass you by, my children. Call on us when you wed, and gladly will we bless your union."

And with that, the Founders faded away.

The Blazons looked from face to face sadly. "And we must go now as well," Hazel said.

"It is up to you to fulfill your destiny; work together and trust one another," Reya added.

"We will meet again, I promise you," Garron said.

Sarmad sighed. "Mussst we have thisss needlessss drama? The children have work to do."

Though everyone did their best to be brief, the goodbyes took some time. All four approached Hermione.

"My daughter, you will never know how much you have warmed thisss cold heart," Sarmad said softly.

"You are cherished by us all," Reya affirmed.

"Stay strong, little one," Garron said. "All will be well."

"Of course it will," Hazel sniffed. "Besides," she said mischievously as she reached up to pat Hermione's abdomen, "We're all looking forward to playing with your kit."

And with those parting words, all four Blazons disappeared.

Hermione's hand moved in an unconsciously protective gesture to cover her abdomen. Severus looked at her, completely pole-axed. Minerva and Albus were both grinning widely.

The silence was finally broken by a rousing chorus of _"EEW!!"_ from the remaining people in the clearing.


	13. Epilogue

**Note:** I would like to dedicate this to Tipry…the poor darling will be losing internet access for the WHOLE SUMMER (shudder), and asked me to finish posting by the 11th. Just for you, Tipry!

**Epilogue – Ten Years Later**

Draco Malfoy; Ginevra Weasley; Severus Snape; Hermione Granger; Ronald Weasley; Megan Rothschild; Luna Lovegood; and of course, Harry James Potter.

These were all names still spoken of with a hint of awe, even after all this time…the four families that had joined together and defeated Voldemort. Word of the Bindings was announced after the War ended...much to the dismay of the wizards and witches who thought to snare a war-hero as a mate.

The eight of them had all made a pact, before the Blazons left, to keep the events of that evening to themselves. In a small yard behind a modest but well-appointed house, however, there were four who could have absolutely cared less about such rubbish at the moment.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ssslytherin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

A rumbling growl could be heard. "Gryffindor!"

"You had Hermione! This one will be a Ravenclaw!"

"The child of the Manasssa isss mine!"

Hermione and Severus stepped out into the yard.

"Maya, dear, it's time to come in for dinner," Hermione called. Her daughter, who had been watching the antics of her friends arguing nearby, scrambled to comply.

"And you four!" Hermione admonished. "Don't you dare think to influence her Sorting! She'll be in whichever House the Hat puts her in!"

"Ruddy hat," Hazel muttered darkly.

Severus looked at Hermione, the glint in his eye letting her know he was up to something.

"Well, there's always Beauxbatons," he said innocently.

They both chuckled, the raucous protests following them as they made their way inside.

_**A/N:**__ And They All Lived Fluffily Ever After! End of the road, my dear reviewers. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed reading your comments. You guys are awesome. I think one of my other multi-part fics is about ready to go up, but I also have a few oneshots in the pipeline, so stay tuned!_


End file.
